Time Heals All Wounds
by rurouni
Summary: [Completed!!!] Non-yaoi/Kogure X OC - A girl with a traumatic past comes to Shohoku...
1. The Beginning

::Time Heals All Wounds ::  
  
[Chapter One]  
  
[The Beginning]  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me!  
  
Author's Note: My first fanfic, so be gentle! Comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Now, on to the story…  
  
  
  
It hurt. The searing pain threatened to tear her mind apart. She resolutely remained standing, supported only by the force of her will. Her eyes she shut tight, looking at the three faces in front of her. The three dead faces.  
  
"Leave me alone," she choked out, brushing away hands that reached out for her.  
  
  
  
Four years ago, a family of four went to the beach.  
  
Only one stood on this very beach now.  
  
Cold and lifeless, the three others had returned, so to speak. But they had returned in coffins.  
  
  
  
Suzuki Kimi watched as the crests of the waves rose and fell in a hypnotic rhythm, matching the thoughts beating in her head. The scenes flashed by once again, despite her willing them not to, and she once more relived the moments of terror.  
  
  
  
"Run!" Her father's baritone was the only thing that she heard. Its clarity belied the fear behind it. A fear born of a madman. She froze, not knowing what to think, and then her instincts for self-preservation took over. She ran.  
  
"Run!" Her mother's tearful voice was shrill and scared, full of the love for her family that made her fear for them. She pushed Kimi ahead, but was rendered unable to follow.  
  
"Run!" Her brother's response had been quickest, his small feet speeding across the sands. He had thought it was a game, and beckoned Kimi and the rest of his family to chase him. But those who chased him were not family; they killed him.  
  
"Run!" Kimi's athletic ability spurred her on, as her legs pumped up and down relentlessly as only a person in fear of his or her own life is able to do. Breathing came hard and fast, and the ache in her abdomen was unbearable. But still, she bore it.  
  
"Run!" The voice in her head urged her. She ran without turning back, as her father had always told her to do. He was her coach, her mentor. He was dead.  
  
"Run!" Three bodies were enough, it seemed, and she heard no more chasing footsteps.  
  
"Run!" Her last thought as she sank to the ground, exhausted, in front of the police station.  
  
  
  
If she had looked back, she would have seen the yakuza beat her father to his death as he tried to stop them from harming his family.  
  
If she had looked back, she would have seen her mother stand unyieldingly by his side.  
  
If she had looked back, she would have seen her brother's corpse being torn apart in front of her mother's eyes.  
  
If she had looked back. But she didn't.  
  
  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
The yakuza responsible for the attack had been arrested and jailed for life. He had confessed to the revenge killing, for her mother had prosecuted his partner in the courtrooms not long before.  
  
The beach was quiet and serene. Yet her heart was thumping wildly. She gritted her teeth, and opened her eyes.  
  
"Face the fear."  
  
Her mother's words echoed in her head.  
  
She knew she had to get on with life. Face the charging bull that threatened to tear it into pieces. Face the danger that was fear.  
  
That was why she had moved here.  
  
Kanagawa.  
  
  
  
Kogure Kiminobu was walking along the beach, shoving the sand along with his feet, with his hands stuck deep in his pockets. School was out for a while, and he was making full use of the vacation to relax besides doing homework. The beach was a favourite place of his, being one of the most peaceful places in Kanagawa. The sea waves were always beautiful; if it was a calm day, the flow and ebb were slow and harmonious, if it was a stormy day, the waves crashing onto shore spoke of majesty.  
  
Today, it was calm.  
  
  
  
The tears fell, anyway.  
  
Tears were so unpredictable and unmanageable. They were insistent on appearing when they were least wanted.  
  
The least thing she wanted was to shed tears in public like she was doing now.  
  
Her hand struggled to wipe the tears away, but the over-reactive tear ducts just kept them coming. She turned around and started walking towards her new home.  
  
  
  
"I'm home!" she called out to her guardian, a middle-aged spinster living in a luxurious house near the sea.  
  
Sato Miyuki was forty and single, her betrothed had died in a plane crash when she was twenty-six. She was a rich woman, chairing the committee of her own business, Sato Electronics, which she had started at the age of thirty. Then, Japan's economy had been booming. It was slowing down now, in a recession, but she still made money. After all, electronics was something no one could do without in the modern world. She lived in a house near the sea, a place she bought after moving to Kanagawa, since relocating the business here would be more cost-effective.  
  
Two weeks ago, her old friend, Suzuki Aiko, had written to her, requesting that she take in Suzuki Kimi, daughter of her elder brother, Ichiro. Ichiro and the rest of his family had been killed by the yakuza. Kimi, fortunately for her, had survived, and Aiko assured her that the girl was not being hunted down. Aiko knew her pretty well. Miyuki did like some companionship, and her previous tenant, a university student, had left for further studies in the United States. This could work out.  
  
Two days ago, the girl arrived at her doorstep. Smiling cheerfully, Miyuki greeted her and ushered her in. The girl had short black hair, and was taller than Miyuki. She had beautiful yet sad-looking eyes. She was dressed decently, in a pair of denim jeans and a short-sleeved T-shirt. Miyuki nodded in approval – she detested the scantily clad youth of today.  
  
The girl had been courteous and polite, and had been a thoroughly enjoyable dinner companion. She was mature for age, but as Miyuki reminded herself, she had been through a lot in those sixteen years.  
  
  
  
"Itadakimasu!" Kogure and his family tucked into a delicious meal prepared by his mother. It was perfect for topping off a relaxing day. His younger sister grinned cheekily at him from the opposite side of the square table, sticking out her tongue with half-chewed grains of rice stuck on it. She was immediately reprimanded by his mother. He had to smile.  
  
School was starting again tomorrow. He missed having basketball practices in the afternoons. Basketball had been an integral part of his life since junior high, and he had grown to love it a lot.  
  
  
  
Kimi sat on her bed, hugging her knees. The thought of school the next day brought excitement, anticipation and dread. Three years spent abroad in Singapore, running away from Japan and its memories, and now, she was back to enter the final year in high school. She had studied consistently and well in the Japanese School in Singapore, and felt confident of keeping up with the rest of the class. Her Japanese had been kept up to standard as well, despite having no cause to use in the largely English-speaking Singapore scene.  
  
Would it be any different if they had survived? Of course. She would not be going to Shohoku, then. More like another school nearer to her previous home.  
  
She sighed and went to bed, hugging a worn stuffed toy giraffe as she slept.  
  
  
  
To be continued…[when I find the time, and if reviews are favourable…] 


	2. School Daze

::Time Heals All Wounds ::  
  
[Chapter Two]  
  
[School Daze]  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me!  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews…and the story goes on…  
  
Replies:  
  
dim soldier: hey, I love happy endings too (oops…spoiler…)  
  
angel007: thanks!  
  
micchy no koibito: here's the continuation…hope you enjoy it!  
  
  
  
School had been hectic, with tonnes of introductions made. The heady excitement carried Kimi through the day, but when it was time to go home, she felt lost and disorientated.  
  
Her class was 3-3, made up of students who were keen to learn. They had welcomed her warmly, for which she was grateful. A few girls had gathered around her during recess, saving her from being left alone to eat. They had been interested in her years abroad, and she happily filled them in. She received her share of curious sidelong looks from a few boys, but took them all in her stride.  
  
Most of the students had already filed out of class, and only Kimi and a few others remained. She noticed a very tall boy, the tallest in class in fact, talking to one with spectacles. She caught the words "basketball practice".  
  
Basketball.  
  
The beautiful game. She had not touched the ball in a long time, ever since her return to Japan. Firstly, because she had been too busy, and secondly, there was no court that she knew of.  
  
Hesitantly, she approached the two boys.  
  
"Excuse me, are you basketball players?"  
  
  
  
Akagi looked at the person who had spoken to them. It was the new girl. Suzuki-something.  
  
Kogure answered first, "Yes, we play basketball. I'm Kogure Kiminobu and he's Akagi Takenori. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I'm Suzuki Kimi. Pleased to meet you. I like basketball too. But Shohoku does not have a girls' team, does it?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. But you could join us for practices if you want to watch," Akagi invited.  
  
"Really? That's great! When do you practice?"  
  
"Actually we are just going to the gymnasium now. Want to come along?" Kogure asked.  
  
"Of course!" she replied.  
  
  
  
The boys went into the locker room after showing Kimi into the gym and introducing her to Ayako.  
  
"Kimi-sempai, how long have you been playing basketball?" Ayako asked.  
  
"Not very long. I started three years ago, when I went to Singapore. I'm not very good, though. I'm hoping I can pick up some tips here. By the way, just call me Kimi," she answered.  
  
"Kimi-chan," Ayako paused for a split-second to judge the older girl's reaction to the address.  
  
"It's okay, really," Kimi said, seeing Ayako's hesitation, "I'm actually your age, if I'm not wrong!"  
  
Ayako was surprised, but put it down, correctly, to the fact that Kimi was a transfer student. Well, she had a feeling they would get along just fine.  
  
  
  
Practice was as usual. Tough. Brutal. Intense.  
  
Kimi watched from the sidelines, sitting next to Ayako, who kindly gave a running commentary of the players and their strengths and weaknesses.  
  
Kimi's eyes missed nothing. The underlying tensions between the two juniors in the team, Sakuragi and Rukawa. The stress Akagi faced when the squabbles started. The feelings Ryota had for Ayako. The determination that Mitsui possessed. The willingness on the part of the others to work hard. The hopes that Kogure had for the team.  
  
Kogure. He seemed so familiar. Had she met him before? Not that she could recall. 


	3. Flashback

::Time Heals All Wounds ::  
  
[Chapter Three]  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me!  
  
  
  
It was seven years ago. Kogure Kiminobu, then just ten, was walking home after school when two school bullies confronted him. His spectacles were lying on the ground, trampled upon mercilessly. His hair was tousled and messy, and his eyes were filled with fear. He gulped as the taller of the two bullies pinned him to the wall. "Give me your pocket money, Four- Eyes!"  
  
His hand was reaching into his pockets, as the hand around his neck tightened. In his mind he thought, 'Not fair, I have a broken arm!'  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?" a girl's voice resounded in Kogure's head.  
  
Apparently, it was not a fragment of his imagination.  
  
The bullies dropped him and turned to the intruder. They laughed. She was small in size, and her hair was tied into two ponytails. She stood there, arms akimbo, demanding that they stop their bullying.  
  
She had the skill to give weight to her words. She kicked them forcefully in the shins, and they limped away in pain.  
  
  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Thank you," Kogure said. "I'm Kogure Kiminobu."  
  
"I'm Kimi. Suzuki Kimi."  
  
  
  
Kogure sat bolt upright in his seat. The television was showing a movie which he had ended up sleeping through. He jolted awake when he recalled that scene so long ago. That was where he had first met Kimi. He wondered if she still remembered. He almost didn't.  
  
Kimi had stayed for the whole of practice, and had met Anzai-sensei. It turned out that he was an old friend of her mother's, and he was pleased to see her after so long. The last time they had met, Kimi had been but a three-year-old. Not that she remembered. They spent some time catching up, and Kimi did most of the talking.  
  
She had waited till practice was over, and was introduced to the players. They headed off for the locker room, while she stayed behind with Ayako.  
  
When he had come out after a refreshing shower, she had come up to him and thanked him for allowing her to watch the practice.  
  
"No need to thank me," he had said, surprised. Akagi had said the same thing.  
  
Later, the team dispersed and went their separate ways, with Akagi tearing Haruko away from her gaze at Rukawa, Ryota insisting on accompanying Ayako home, and she on her part not refusing very wholeheartedly, and rest stalking out on their own. Kogure had switched off the lights and locked up the gym, then suggested that he walk her home.  
  
Which he did.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry, are my chapters getting shorter and shorter? Well, look on the bright side: at least they're coming along! *grin* 


	4. A Walk in the Rain

::Time Heals All Wounds ::  
  
[Chapter Four]  
  
[A Walk in the Rain]  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me!  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them! Coming to the end of what I've planned so far. I'll probably be rounding off this fic in the next chapter…we'll see.  
  
Replies:  
  
icko14: I agree! Non-yaoi Kogure fics deserve some share of the spotlight too!  
  
Iron kitty: thanks for taking the time to review!  
  
  
  
It was raining hard that day. Unabashed, Rukawa headed out into the rain. Followed closely by Mitsui. The rest staggered out in twos and threes, huddled under whatever shelter they could find. Some exercise books and newspapers were hence sacrificed. Haruko and Akagi made their way along awkwardly under Haruko's umbrella, with Akagi slouching comically. Ayako returned the many "favours" Ryota had given her and suggested that this time, she walk him home.  
  
"Kogure? How are you getting home?" Kimi asked.  
  
"Me? Err…what about you?" he stammered.  
  
"Don't return the question to me like that! Anyway, I'll be walking home. I've got an umbrella; it's an absolute necessity in the tropical Singapore, so I got used to carrying it everywhere."  
  
"Then I'll see you tomorrow then. I'm going to get my umbrella from the locker room. Ja!" Kogure lied through his teeth. He did not have an umbrella.  
  
"Okay then, ja!"  
  
  
  
He waited till she had gone a respectable distance before walking away from school.  
  
Not long enough though.  
  
  
  
Kimi was kneeling on the ground, tying up a stray shoelace that had threatened to trip her twice already. Then, she heard footsteps behind her. Due to the late practice hours, it was quite dark, and she could not see who he was. Instinctively, her right fist was clenched into a ball. She forced herself to relax, rule number one of a fight. Still, her mind was on the alert, and she stood up from her crouched position in a fluid motion.  
  
The footsteps grew louder. She could vaguely make out the silhouette of the person – broad shoulders and short hair – and concluded that it was a male. He was walking with his head down, the rain, she guessed, and with luck, he would walk right past her since they were on opposite sides of the street.  
  
He did.  
  
It was only when he had turned the next corner that Kimi realised that it was Kogure. His side profile was unmistakable.  
  
"Kogure-kun!"  
  
  
  
Kogure was startled, and turned in the direction of the voice. Kimi's voice. He thought, 'I'm dead.'  
  
"Kimi-chan?" he asked hesitantly, knowing it was her yet hoping it was not.  
  
"Kogure-kun baka," she said in a hurt tone, "I did tell you I had an umbrella!"  
  
"I…well I…I…" Kogure tried coming up with an excuse that did not sound lame. By then she was already beside him, and had the umbrella sheltering both of them.  
  
"Enough. I'll walk you home today."  
  
  
  
Kogure felt embarrassed. Very embarrassed.  
  
He kept silent.  
  
  
  
Kimi noticed this, and smiled to herself. Boys could be so stubborn. Just then, she noticed that his left shoulder was getting wet with the rain. She moved closer to him so the shelter covered both of them.  
  
People she had loved had died. She was afraid to love again. Yet, why this feeling?  
  
She obstinately shut her mind to her feelings, choosing instead to focus on the pavement in front of her. 


	5. Deja vu

::Time Heals All Wounds ::  
  
[Chapter Five]  
  
[Deja vu]  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me!  
  
Author's Notes: This is the last chapter, for now, at least. But I love the characters, so they may be revived later on…  
  
  
  
It was the weekend, and Kimi treated herself to a sleep-in. Her first month at school had gone well. Meeting Kogure felt like déjà vu, but she could not place him. Memories probably lay deep in her subconscious. Not that it mattered. She forced herself to think of something else.  
  
"Lazy child," Miyuki chided as a yawning Kimi sat down at the table. Miyuki had already finished her breakfast and was reading the newspaper. Kimi just smiled sleepily and tucked into her meal.  
  
  
  
Later, Kimi went out, prepared to go to the library. She wore a pair of cargo pants and a tight-fitting T-shirt.  
  
She turned into an alley, a shortcut she had discovered about a week ago.  
  
It was a mistake.  
  
  
  
Halfway through, she was jumped by two hooligans brandishing pocketknives. She froze. Her memories of her family's death came flooding her mind.  
  
"Give me you money," a stone-cold voice said.  
  
The shorter robber snickered and added, "If you don't have any, then we could just take you instead!"  
  
Both robbers smiled evilly. And stepped closer to her, their hands reaching for her. Not her bag, but her.  
  
  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Kogure's voice sounded louder than he had intended, and he hoped it sounded more powerful and forceful than he felt.  
  
In a flash, he saw the relief on Kimi's face, as well as the surprised faces of the two robbers.  
  
Looking around was their downfall.  
  
  
  
"Hiyaah!" A roundhouse kick grabbed the robbers' attention. Followed by a series of quick punches and kicks.  
  
Together, Kimi and Kogure made quick work of the trouble-makers.  
  
  
  
"Kogure-kun…" Kimi's vision blurred with tears as she fell into his arms.  
  
Unsure of what to do, Kogure just embraced her.  
  
  
  
"I had an awful vision of myself dying like my parents and brother. They were killed by the yakuza. Kogure-kun, if you hadn't come, my fate would have been worse than death."  
  
"Liar," Kogure joked gently, "you would have manhandled them all the same."  
  
"No, I couldn't. I froze. I froze!" she cried.  
  
Kogure hugged the almost-hysterical girl and wondered at the irony of the situation. Years ago, their roles had been reversed.  
  
  
  
Kimi, with her head buried in Kogure's chest, was afraid.  
  
I froze. I froze up. Again.  
  
I did not retaliate.  
  
I could not do anything.  
  
My brain was numb.  
  
I could have been…  
  
I could have been…  
  
Then, logic prevailed, and she thought, 'But I didn't.'  
  
I am safe.  
  
Then it hit her. She remembered where she had first met Kogure.  
  
  
  
"Thanks, Four-Eyes."  
  
  
  
Kogure was shocked. She remembered. He looked down at her.  
  
Her face looked up at him. Her eyes were filled not with scorn, but something else.  
  
Something else.  
  
  
  
He remembered it too. She looked at his startled expression, and smiled.  
  
"Kogure-kun, you're the best…"  
  
  
  
"Kimi-chan, you remembered?" Kogure asked.  
  
"Just now. Everything seemed so familiar just now."  
  
"Then I can do what I've waited so long to do," Kogure paused dramatically at this moment, then continued, "I never really got a chance to say 'thank you' since you ran away so quickly, so here it is now: thank you for coming that day'."  
  
  
  
"Kogure-kun, you came for me too…" Kimi said, as she reached up, putting her hands around Kogure's neck. He bent down and their lips met.  
  
"You're the best thing that ever happened to me," Kogure whispered as his arms circled her waist.  
  
  
  
A childhood acquaintance. A debt repaid. A love kindled. A heart healed.  
  
Suzuki Kimi walked hand in hand with Kogure Kiminobu, feeling as though her heart had just become whole again.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I guess I need more practice and patience to actually write a long story…don't worry, one day I will! *looks determined* I fully appreciate the hard work of all the other writers with their endless tales, and I can tell you that your reviews really did help to spur me on! Now, my poor brain needs a break. Thanks for reading! 


	6. Another

::Time Heals All Wounds ::  
  
[Chapter Six]  
  
[Another]  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me!  
  
Author's Notes: So, I did revive it, for the moment at least. It's difficult to write about something you've "ended", so forgive me for the delay! A pretty short chapter, though. I'm still trying to come up with some kind of plot to continue the story…anyway, tell me what you think!  
  
  
  
  
  
Thump. Thump. Thump.  
  
The familiar sounds of a basketball hitting the hard court resonated in the gymnasium.  
  
Swish.  
  
A beautiful lay-up.  
  
  
  
Kimi smiled as she landed lightly on the ground. Basketball was definitely fun. It was the first time she played it in her homeland, and it was great. It was the first time she played it with Kogure, making it even better.  
  
"You know, you lied when you told me you weren't good," Kogure said as he came up behind her.  
  
"I did?" she asked innocently, "Maybe I was overawed by the best team in Kanagawa!"  
  
Kogure smiled back. Though the team had come in second to Kainan in the prefecture, it was a close match, and to many observers, had circumstances not been in Kainan's favour, Shohoku would have won. Think about it. Akagi, their mainstay had to leave the game for a while, Sakuragi had made a slip in the last few seconds…  
  
"Anyway, you're tonnes better than I am," she retorted.  
  
"Maybe it's because I've been playing it a lot longer. You learn fast."  
  
  
  
When Kimi had been seen safely home, she flopped down on her bed and let her mind wander.  
  
Inevitably, she remembered her family.  
  
Her tall, strong father, with his caring and compassionate eyes.  
  
Her round-faced mother who had the stoniest expression in court and yet the most loving one at home.  
  
Her energetic younger brother with his chipped front tooth, a consequence of his fall while playing catch.  
  
"Face the fear."  
  
'I did, didn't I? With lots of help.'  
  
She thought of Kogure. The circumstances in which they had been drawn together were strange, to say the least. But she was not complaining.  
  
  
  
The toy giraffe was still there. But it no longer was moistened by tears each night.  
  
The toy giraffe was still there. But it no longer was her confidant.  
  
The toy giraffe was still there. It had a special place still in her heart.  
  
But there was another, another living human being, with whom she could share the nightmares.  
  
There was another, with whom she could share her tears. Who would in turn dry her tears. With whom the love they shared cast out her sorrow, her fears.  
  
With whom she could feel once more the love from one human to another.  
  
The love she had lost that day at the beach.  
  
The love she had returned to herself that day in the alley. 


	7. Victory

::Time Heals All Wounds ::  
  
[Chapter Seven]  
  
[Victory]  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me!  
  
  
  
  
  
Kogure caught the ball.  
  
For a moment, all he felt was uncertainty.  
  
Should he shoot? Should he pass it on?  
  
Could he shoot?  
  
It was a three-pointer. Not one of his best chances at getting the ball through the hoop.  
  
As time froze, all he saw was Akagi's trust in him.  
  
The whole team's trust in him.  
  
Her trust in him.  
  
  
  
She stood up in the stands, her hands gripping the rail, so much so that her knuckles were white.  
  
"Kogure-kun…"  
  
  
  
He carefully placed both feet beyond the curved arc that was the three- point range, and positioned himself for the shot.  
  
It was the best chance for the team.  
  
He, a substitute, was left unguarded, unmarked.  
  
He was free, where others were not. He had the ball.  
  
He released the ball at the right moment, the flick of his arm making it sail through the air in a perfect arc.  
  
  
  
Everything had felt right. The solid jump, the bending of his knees, the flexing of his arm, the release.  
  
The basketball flew through the air, untouched by hand or nail.  
  
It sank straight into the net.  
  
And the crowd burst into cheers.  
  
  
  
Kogure jumped into the air, an unchecked reaction of joy.  
  
His teammates came round him, slapping his back and congratulating him.  
  
He had done it.  
  
  
  
He had done it. Her eyes misted with tears.  
  
  
  
Kogure, ever unselfish, had always put the team before himself.  
  
He had welcomed the addition of Sakuragi and Rukawa despite knowing that they would take his place on the team.  
  
He had welcomed the homecoming of Mitsui, knowing that he would be sidelined.  
  
Now, when the team had needed him, he had come through. He had pulled off what many thought was virtually impossible.  
  
  
  
"Kogure-kun!" Kimi enveloped Kogure, disregarding his sweaty state, and causing him to be almost bowled over by her.  
  
"You were great!" she whispered. As the rest of the team walked away with knowing smiles on their faces, vowing silently to never let Kogure live this one down.  
  
"But I…" Kogure tried to speak about the achievements of his teammates. But Kimi would have none of it, for sometimes, Kogure could forget that each individual member had a part to play. During that game, he had played his part well, and that was, to Kimi, all that mattered.  
  
She interrupted him, reiterating, "You were great."  
  
So she stood there, her arms around Kogure, whose chin rested atop her head.  
  
  
  
'They looked good together,' Ayako thought as she spied on them from her vantage point behind the corner. She smiled to she her two seniors happy.  
  
  
  
Kogure walked out of the building with Kimi, after he had showered and changed. They were walking hand in hand, all but oblivious to the world revolving around them. Except when the jibes of the Shohoku basketball team reached their ears.  
  
The team was out to celebrate their victory, and almost everyone who had a personal interest in the team had come along.  
  
  
  
Their victory smiles were wiped off their faces moments later. 


	8. Reminiscences

::Time Heals All Wounds ::  
  
[Chapter Eight]  
  
[Reminiscences]  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me!  
  
Author's Note: I thrive on reviews, so go click that little button! If you liked this story, go check out my others as well!  
  
Replies:  
  
Icko14: Glad you checked this fic out!  
  
White-angel: Wow, thanks for reviewing every chapter! Here's the next…enjoy!  
  
Cookies: Thanks! I hope you'll love this chapter as well…  
  
  
  
"Kimi-chan!" Kogure's anguished whisper could not penetrate the fog that surrounded Kimi's mind.  
  
She lay there, still, unmoving, save for the respirator that pumped air into her lungs, making her chest rise and fall rhythmically. It looked as if she was sleeping, but Kogure knew that she was in a deeper sleep, a sleep she might never wake up from.  
  
Suddenly, a middle-aged woman came into the room. Kogure turned around and greeted her, "Sato-san…"  
  
Sato Miyuki, Kimi's guardian, had tears in her eyes. Her beloved Kimi was lying there, hanging onto life by a mere thread. "Kogure-kun, has she woken up yet?"  
  
Kogure shook his head mournfully, and the two who featured most highly in Kimi's life at that moment were united in sorrow.  
  
  
  
Kimi had been walking with the team out of the gymnasium when she suddenly spotted a roadside stall selling her favourite – dried plums. Calling out her mission, she dashed across the road.  
  
Only to be knocked down by a passing car.  
  
A moment's carelessness.  
  
  
  
Kogure shuddered at the memory of the accident. His voice had died in his throat, and he was unable to even call out her name when the crash occurred.  
  
Another involuntary shudder passed through his body as he thought of the possible consequences. Death was one of them. The doctor had been kind, but matter-of-fact. The nurses had fussed around Kogure and Kimi, tut- tutting at the plight of the pair.  
  
  
  
A girl with no family.  
  
Yet one like a mother cried.  
  
And another, more than a brother, cried.  
  
  
  
The toy giraffe stood at the edge of the hospital bed, not forgotten by Miyuki.  
  
Its face, stained with tears so many times, appeared both wise and comforting to Kogure. Its deep brown eyes, so like Kimi's, were equally sad, and seemed to stare straight into Kogure's soul. Kimi's eyes had lately borne a happier expression, a mirror to her happier soul. But no one had told that to the giraffe.  
  
Its eyes were as piercing and as sad as Kimi's on the day that Kogure had met her in Shohoku.  
  
It was unnerving.  
  
It brought back so many memories of the short, yet wonderful, days they had shared.  
  
  
  
Kogure remembered the times they had had ice cream in the park, strolling along and licking the creamy dessert. He remembered Kimi fighting with him for his chocolate one after she had dropped hers on the street when a dog ran in between her legs. She had won, of course, and they had ended up sharing.  
  
He recalled the first time they had gone to play basketball together. She had surprised him with her skills, and her steep learning curve. He could still visualise her playing, bringing a feminine grace to the sport.  
  
He reminisced about the sessions they had spent studying together, either in the comfort of Miyuki's large living room or in the school library. She had tutored him in English, and he had helped her with Japanese. She had been so full of life, and hence, brought vitality to an otherwise dull subject.  
  
Most of all, he remembered the fight in the alley.  
  
The day when he had first realised that he had feelings for her. The day when events made her falling into his arms so natural. The day when two became one.  
  
  
  
Candlelight and soul forever  
  
Dream of you and me together  
  
Say you believe it, say you believe it  
  
Free your mind of doubt and danger  
  
be for real don't be a stranger  
  
We can achieve it, we can achieve it  
  
Come a little bit closer baby, get it on, get it on  
  
'cause tonight, is the night, when 2 become 1  
  
- excerpt from "2 become 1" by the Spice Girls 


	9. Cloud Nine

::Time Heals All Wounds ::  
  
[Chapter Nine]  
  
[Cloud Nine]  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me!  
  
Author's Notes: A rather short chapter…but the next one is swimming in my head right now, so it'll be up pronto…*nods emphatically*…  
  
Replies:  
  
White-angel: Sorry about the chapter change! Wanted to add in something before Kimi got injured, so inserted a chapter seven! Hope you'll like this one!  
  
Cookies: You're welcome! Thanks for reviewing my fic too! By the way, what did you mean by just beginning to love my fic…*arms akimbo*…it's way up to Chapter…*counts on fingers*…Nine now!  
  
Raksha: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you'll read this chapter as well! :P  
  
  
  
  
  
Kimi was on cloud nine. Her family was all around her, just like she remembered.  
  
It was Christmas, and they sat around their small Christmas tree, ready to open the presents.  
  
The day had been wonderful, starting with a massive breakfast that was quickly devoured, though by what means she was unable to say. She had gone to play in the snow with her family, with her father and brother forming one team, and her mother and herself the other.  
  
They had been happy. Laughing and talking, dusting the remains of snowballs from their hair and clothes, in all, doing what a normal family did.  
  
Lunch had been skipped in favour of more play in the snow, and dinner was hence an early affair.  
  
After roast turkey and a Christmas log cake, among other delicacies, the small family gathered around the equally small tree.  
  
"Me first!" her brother had insisted, and the loving family watched as he opened box after box of gifts.  
  
She had gone next, expecting to be wowed by the colourful presents of al shapes and sizes, just like her brother had been.  
  
  
  
She opened the first box.  
  
And screamed.  
  
Inside, she saw the dead body of her father, just like her memories of the funeral.  
  
The other boxes were lying open around her. Their contents were her family.  
  
Her screaming never stopped.  
  
  
  
Why?  
  
  
  
Kogure.  
  
Out of nowhere. His name popped into her head.  
  
She stopped screaming.  
  
Kogure.  
  
She had to find him.  
  
  
  
"Kogure?" her voice was but a croak, a hoarse whisper.  
  
But he heard it all the same, and thought it was the most melodious symphony.  
  
"Kimi-chan!"  
  
Her eyes opened, and blinked slowly a few times.  
  
She could make out faces.  
  
Miyuki's. Kogure's. And the rest of the basketball team.  
  
"Nice to see you," she said, smiling, with great effort.  
  
  
  
Her family was gone. It was a fact.  
  
Her family was here. It was a fact.  
  
She looked up into the faces of her family, her new family. They looked back, unaccustomed to the intensity of her stares.  
  
Miyuki. Kogure. Akagi. Mitsui. Ryota. Rukawa. Sakuragi. Ayako. Haruko. Yasuda. Shiozaki. Sasaoka. Ishii. Kuwata.  
  
A family doesn't need to be related by blood. It just has to be bonded in love. 


	10. Revisit

::Time Heals All Wounds ::  
  
[Chapter Ten]  
  
[Revisit]  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me!  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for reviewing…this chapter's short too *ducks blows*…I love the ending…do you? Tell me!  
  
  
  
Replies:  
  
Joy: Thanks! Hope you're reading this chapter too!  
  
Cookies: Just glad you started reading and loved it! *smile* "Cloud Nine" was a suitable title for chapter nine, and matches the story as well, ne?  
  
E.C.: Thanks! I don't mind the reviewers blabbering…in fact, I rather enjoy reading them!  
  
White-angel: Sorry, this isn't really a long chapter…may even be shorter than the other, but who's counting? Planning my next fic now, and including some longer chapters! So just bear with me for the remainder of this one, 'kay?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Four years ago, a family of four went to the beach.  
  
Only one stood on this very beach now.  
  
Cold and lifeless, the three others had returned, so to speak. But they had returned in coffins.  
  
  
  
Suzuki Kimi watched as the crests of the waves rose and fell in a hypnotic rhythm, matching the thoughts beating in her head. The scenes flashed by once again, despite her willing them not to, and she once more relived the moments of terror.  
  
  
  
"Run!" Her father's baritone was the only thing that she heard. Its clarity belied the fear behind it. A fear born of a madman. She froze, not knowing what to think, and then her instincts for self-preservation took over. She ran.  
  
"Run!" Her mother's tearful voice was shrill and scared, full of the love for her family that made her fear for them. She pushed Kimi ahead, but was rendered unable to follow.  
  
"Run!" Her brother's response had been quickest, his small feet speeding across the sands. He had thought it was a game, and beckoned Kimi and the rest of his family to chase him. But those who chased him were not family; they killed him.  
  
"Run!" Kimi's athletic ability spurred her on, as her legs pumped up and down relentlessly as only a person in fear of his or her own life is able to do. Breathing came hard and fast, and the ache in her abdomen was unbearable. But still, she bore it.  
  
"Run!" The voice in her head urged her. She ran without turning back, as her father had always told her to do. He was her coach, her mentor. He was dead.  
  
"Run!" Three bodies were enough, it seemed, and she heard no more chasing footsteps.  
  
"Run!" Her last thought as she sank to the ground, exhausted, in front of the police station.  
  
  
  
If she had looked back, she would have seen the yakuza beat her father to his death as he tried to stop them from harming his family.  
  
If she had looked back, she would have seen her mother stand unyieldingly by his side.  
  
If she had looked back, she would have seen her brother's corpse being torn apart in front of her mother's eyes.  
  
If she had looked back. But she didn't.  
  
  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
She looked at the one who stood beside her now, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder.  
  
Kogure Kiminobu.  
  
An unlikely saviour.  
  
Yet, he had helped her to face her deepest fears.  
  
  
  
The beach was calm today. The waves of the retreating tide ebbed and flowed gently on the sands.  
  
Her heart was calm today. Calmed by the presence of the one whom she loved; the one who had helped her find love.  
  
  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Her voice had a slight lilt at the end, serenity Kogure had never heard before from her when they stood on the beach.  
  
"Let's go," he agreed.  
  
Together, they walked away from the beach, where the footprints of bad memories had been washed away, finally, by the tide. 


	11. The Magic

::Time Heals All Wounds ::  
  
[Chapter Eleven / Epilogue]  
  
[The Magic]  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me!  
  
Author's Notes: Just had to add this chapter in…to round off the story and to let the readers go "awww" once more! Hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Review, 'k? Check out my second SD fic too!  
  
  
  
Replies:  
  
White-angel: It was kinda like the ending, cos this is the epilogue…hope you liked the story!  
  
Joy: Thanks! Glad you liked the story!  
  
Cookies: sorry, this is really short…forgive and forget?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The days of summer passed quickly.  
  
The days of summer basketball passed quickly.  
  
At its peak, at the Inter High, Shohoku's pace was feverish and fast.  
  
Then, after a crowning victory over Sannoh, they lost in the next game.  
  
But everyone who was watching knew that Shohoku had emerged an uncrowned winner.  
  
Uncrowned? Maybe not. One look at the faces of the players of Sannoh would tell of that.  
  
But not everyone knew of the other uncrowned victor.  
  
  
  
Suzuki Kimi watched from her place on the Shohoku bench, as honorary member of the team.  
  
  
  
Summer was over.  
  
Summer was gone.  
  
But for Kimi, something lived on.  
  
The spirit of summer, free and flying.  
  
The spirit of a free and flying heart, healed after its awful torment.  
  
The spirit of a free and flying heart, with its partner beside it.  
  
  
  
Tokyo University came and went for both Kogure and Kimi.  
  
Kimi was dancing with joy as she clutched her diploma. Smiling with equal happiness beside her were Miyuki, Kogure and his parents.  
  
  
  
Kogure and Kimi were in a restaurant, enjoying a meal together.  
  
They had both found jobs, his was as an architect, hers was as a solicitor.  
  
Kogure was nervous.  
  
Having ploughed through the courses from appetiser to dessert, Kogure and Kimi were both sitting there, sipping their coffee and talking.  
  
Kogure slipped his hand discreetly into his pocket.  
  
And pulled out a box.  
  
A small box.  
  
"Kimi-chan," he began slowly, "will you marry me?"  
  
The ring, it is little box, glinted in the light.  
  
As Kimi gaped in surprise.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
  
  
The curtain closes on the couple in a restaurant, gazing into each others' eyes with a love that can only be felt, not spoken or described.  
  
Love. It was magic. 


End file.
